Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to mammalian primate erythrocytes to which have been bound cross-linked monoclonal antibodies (heteropolymers) specific for both the erythrocyte complement receptor protein (CR1), and (a 2nd antibody bound thereto specific for) a circulating antigen. Methods of using these "franked" erythrocytes in diagnostic or assay methodology and therapeutic applications are also addressed.